Vom Casanova zur Ballerina
by Sturmwind
Summary: Es geht um meine beiden Lieblinge und eine etwas andere Version der Sailormoon-Geschichten. Obwohl ich bekennender Sailormoon-Fan bin, ist es mir nie gelungen, die Serie ernst zu nehmen - ich denke, das merkt man in dieser Fic stellenweise auch recht deut
1. Default Chapter

Ich gehe recht freizügig mit Einzelheiten wie Augenfarbe, Accessoires oder Essensgewohnheiten um, wenn es mir in den Kram passt, bin aber nicht der Meinung, dass ich die Charaktere damit ernsthaft verändere. Wenn ihr der Meinung seid, dass ich irgendwo zu sehr über die Stränge schlage, sagt mir bitte bescheid.  
  
Die ganze Geschichte ist nicht eben das, was ich als realistisch bezeichnen würde - aber wenn ich unbedingt etwas realistisches lesen will, halte ich mich an ein Lexikon.  
  
Über Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich - sonst hätte ich die Geschichte wohl kaum hier hin gestellt - aber ich bitte um ehrliche Meinungen. Leute, die schon aus Prinzip alles, was ich schreibe, gut finden, kenne ich genug.   
  
Kurze Erläuterung zum besseren Verständnis:  
  
„Haruka, bring endlich den Müll runter!" jemand spricht   
  
'Vielleicht hätten wir doch nicht zusammenziehen sollen...' jemand denkt  
  
(Als wären sie 20 Jahre verheiratet, oder? :) Kommentare meinerseits  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vom Casanova zur Ballerina?  
  
Haruka gähnte, als ein unwillkommener Sonnenstrahl ihr Gesicht traf und öffnete die Augen. Vorsichtig, um die Frau neben sich nicht zu wecken, setzte sie sich auf und griff nach ihrem Hemd.   
  
Wer war das eigentlich? Kurze rote Haare... Yuki? Nein, Yuki war gestern gewesen, außerdem war sie brünett. Haruka griff nach ihrer Hose. Bloß weg hier. Der Sex war ja nicht übel gewesen, aber die junge Frau hatte so einen verliebten Blick in den Augen gehabt. Es war besser, sich unauffällig zu verkrümeln, bevor es zu einer Szene kommen konnte.   
  
Sie stand auf und schlich auf Zehenspitzen nach draußen. Im Wohnzimmer griff sie nach ihren Schuhen und ihrer Jacke und kurz darauf saß schon sie in ihrem Sportwagen und ließ sich den Fahrtwind um die Nase wehen.   
  
Wohin jetzt? Erst mal frühstücken. Vielleicht hätte sie doch nicht so schnell verschwinden sollen - die Kleine hätte ihr wenigstens noch etwas kochen können!  
  
Haruka entschied sich für das kleine Bistro in der Nähe ihrer Wohnung. Zu Hause zu frühstücken kam nicht in Frage - ihr Kühlschrank enthielt nur Bier und Senf und nach beidem stand ihr nicht unbedingt der Sinn.   
  
Sie wählte einen kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke, in der Hoffnung ihre Ruhe zu haben. Der Morgen war nicht unbedingt ihre liebste Tageszeit. Kurz kam ihr der Gedanke, vielleicht einmal in ihrem eigenen Bett zu schlafen - dann hätte sie die Möglichkeit, auszuschlafen und müsste sich nicht beim ersten Sonnenstrahl davonstehlen um eventuellen Gesprächen zu entgehen. Allerdings schlief es sich mit Frau besser ein als ohne.  
  
Sie flirtete ja gerne - aber wozu noch reden, wenn sie die Frau schon im Bett gehabt hatte? Das war auch der Grund, warum sie nur selten eine Frau mit zu sich nach Hause nahm - es erwies sich für gewöhnlich als schwierig, die Dame später wieder hinaus zu komplimentieren, bevor sie zu reden anfangen konnte.   
  
Sie bestellte Kaffee, Brötchen und Rührei und ignorierte das auffordernde Lächeln der Kellnerin. Erfahrungsgemäß machte es sehr viel mehr Arbeit, eine Frau tagsüber kennenzulernen, als sie abends in einer Bar aufzureißen. Und Frauen, mit denen man sich erst verabreden musste, erwarteten für gewöhnlich zumindest ein zweites Date, bevor sie sich bereit erklärten, die Kleider abzulegen.   
  
Noch immer ein wenig brummig zog sie ihren Terminkalender aus der Innentasche ihrer Jacke. Außer dem Training hatte sie heute nichts zu tun - es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass die Schule wieder losging.   
  
Ohne rechten Appetit verzehrte sie ihr Frühstück, bezahlte und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung.   
  
Die Kellnerin sah ihm seufzend hinterher. Was für ein toller Mann! Groß, reich, gutaussehend und auch noch ein berühmter Rennfahrer. Leider hatte er nie auch nur das geringste Interesse an ihr gezeigt.   
  
Zuhause stellte Haruka irritiert fest, dass es sehr viel leichter war, sechs Zimmer zu verwüsten, als sie wieder aufzuräumen. Sie hatte seit Ferienbeginn nicht mehr in ihrem eigenen Bett geschlafen - warum also sah das Schlafzimmer aus wie eine Müllkippe?  
  
Verärgert erinnerte sie sich an die Party, die sie hier am Abend des letzten Schultags gefeiert hatte und kam zu dem Schluß, dass sie wohl entweder eine Putzfrau oder eine feste Freundin brauchte. Nun, die Putzfrau würde vermutlich billiger und sein und weniger Ärger machen.   
  
Der Abend kam und Michiru stand auf der Bühne und tanzte wie immer um die Gunst ihrer Zuschauer. Männer die gröhlten, die lachten, sie aufforderten, mehr auszuziehen und ihr Geldscheine in Slip und BH steckten. Sie tanzte nun seit sechs Monaten für Jakob Blacksmith (is mir klar, dass sie wohl kaum mit knapp 16 schon als Stripperin gearbeitet hat, aber es ist MEINE Geschichte und deshalb kann sie es! : ) und obwohl es auf der Liste ihrer Berufswünsche nicht unbedingt an erster Stelle gestanden hatte, einmal zu strippen, musste sie zugeben, dass es wohl nicht das schlechteste Los war. Jakob war mehr ein Freund als ein Arbeitgeber, sie durfte das Trinkgeld behalten und weder er noch seine Leute hatten sie jemals belästigt.   
  
Sie sparte sogar das Geld für die Miete, denn Jakob gehörte das gesamte Gebäude und er hatte ihr ein eigenes kleines Zimmer mit Bad und Kochnische zur Verfügung gestellt.   
  
Michiru fürchtete sich nur davor, dass die Schule wieder anfing - im Moment hatte sie viel Zeit für sich, doch wenn in knapp einem Monat die Ferien vorbei waren, war es mit ihrer Freizeit wieder vorbei. Tagsüber Schule, abends lernen, nachts tanzen. Nicht die schönste Tageseinteilung, doch so konnte sie es sich wenigstens leisten, die Schule zu Ende zu machen.   
  
Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, sechsmal die Woche auf dieser Bühne zu stehen, für diese Männer zu tanzen, sie zu reizen und mit Blicken zu provozieren, doch nur selten fiel ihr in der Masse der Zuschauer jemand ins Auge.   
  
Diesmal jedoch war es anders. Direkt vor ihr, die Ruhe selbst, saß ein junger Mann, etwa in ihrem Alter. Er trug einen schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug und einen dazu passenden Borsalino, sein blondes Haar war kurzgeschnitten. Auf seinem hübschen Gesicht lag ein irgendwie spöttischer Ausdruck und ein einzelner goldener Ring schmückte sein rechtes Ohr.   
  
Das bemerkenswerteste an ihm aber waren seine Augen. Sie waren groß und leuchtend, glommen in einem seltsamen goldbraun und ruhten unablässig, mit offenem Interesse, auf Michiru. (Ich weiß, eigentlich sind sie blau - aber so gefällt es mir besser.)  
  
Er rührte sich nicht, nippte nicht einmal an dem Bier vor sich, grölte nicht wie die anderen und versuchte nicht, sie zu sich zu locken um ihr Geld zuzustecken. Er saß einfach nur da, die langen Beine übereinandergeschlagen, die Arme locker verschränkt, und sah sie an.   
  
Haruka hatte es eigentlich nur in diesen Club verschlagen, weil der horrende Eintrittspreis sie neugierig gemacht hatte und ihre abendliche Jagd auf Frauen sie gelangweilt hatte. Und jetzt saß sie hier inmitten grölender Kerle und musste feststellen, dass dieser Abend sein Geld wert war.   
  
Der Besitzer hatte mit hörbarem Stolz in seiner samtigen Stimme „Michiru, den Stern schlafloser Nächte" angekündigt und Haruka musste bald feststellen, was er damit meinte.   
  
Die zierliche Tänzerin mit den meerblauen Locken fesselte sie förmlich. Ihre Bewegungen waren regelrecht hypnotisierend, ihre dunkelblauen Augen funkelten. Schon der erste Blick auf sie hatte Haruka überzeugt, dass sie sie haben musste. Es war nicht der übliche Wunsch nach einem vergnüglichen Abend, sie wollte nicht jagen. Es war vielmehr das Gefühl, als gehörte ihr das Mädchen bereits. Als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt gewesen, wenn sie jetzt aufgestanden wäre, die Tänzerin von der Bühne geholt und sie mit nach Hause genommen hätte. Es fiel ihr recht schwer, sich wieder von diesem verlockenden Gedanken abzubringen.   
  
Michiru ertappte sich dabei, wie sie die anderen Gäste völlig ignorierte und nur für diesen seltsamen Zuschauer tanzte und musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Etwas seltsames umgab den jungen Mann, ein Geheimnis, das sie nicht ergründen konnte und ihre Blicke immer wieder zu ihm zog.   
  
Der Fremde ließ sich dadurch nicht irritieren, er hatte auch weiterhin keine Augen für die beiden anderen Mädchen, die auf den anderen Enden der kreuzförmigen Bühne tanzten, sondern sah nur Michiru an. Erst als ihr Tanz beendet war, erhob er sich plötzlich und winkte die Tänzerin zu sich.   
  
Er sagte kein Wort, doch seine goldenen Augen glühten, als er ihr einen Geldschein zusteckte. Er schob ihn ihr nicht in den Slip, sondern hielt ihn ihr einfach nur hin und wartete. Als Michiru danach griff, berührten sich ihre Hände und ein seltsames Gefühl durchzuckte sie - fast wie ein Wiedererkennen, doch sie war sehr sicher, dass sie diesen Mann noch nie gesehen hatte.   
  
Der Fremde ließ ein kurzes Lächeln aufblitzen, deutete eine Verbeugung an und ging.   
  
Michiru starrte ihm einen Moment hinterher bevor ihr Blick auf das Geld in ihrer Hand fiel und sie wäre beinahe von der Bühne gekippt. Es war nicht eine der üblichen ein-Dollar-Noten - sondern ein Hunderter!   
  
Die restlichen Auftritte absolvierte sie mechanisch, war in Gedanken bei dem rätselhaften Fremden, den sie wohl nie wieder sehen würde.   
  
Draußen stieg Haruka in ihren Sportwagen. Sie musste sie wiedersehen! Ihre Hände zitterten, ihr Magen verkrampfte sich und in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Entweder sie war verliebt - oder sie hatte eine schwere Lebensmittelvergiftung. Sie war sich allerdings nicht sicher, was von beidem ihr lieber war.  
  
Mühsam riß sie sich zusammen und startete den Wagen. Doch nichtmal die Fahrt über den Highway beruhigte sie.   
  
Die Flirts mit diversen Mädchen, die sie sich beinahe regelmäßig gönnte, waren eine Sache - selbst den Kopf zu verlieren eine andere. Für gewöhnlich brach sie ihre kleinen Spielchen ab wenn die Gefahr bestand, sich zu verlieben, aber diesmal hatte sie keine Wahl gehabt. Es hatte sie regelrecht überrumpelt. Seltsamerweise hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, sich in ein hübsches Gesicht verliebt zu haben, irgendwie war es mehr. Als hätte sie jemanden getroffen, den sie schon lange kannte. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur um die zierliche Tänzerin und sie wusste, dass ihr eine schlaflose Nacht bevorstand. Wie hypnotisiert fuhr sie nach Hause und dachte nicht einmal mehr daran, sich irgendwo noch eine kleine Ablenkung aufzureißen.   
  
Vielleicht hätte es Haruka wenigstens ein wenig Genugtuung verschafft zu sehen, dass es Michiru nicht besser ging. Auch sie lag die halbe Nacht über wach, starrte an die Decke und sah doch nur das Gesicht des blonden Jungen vor sich.   
  
Der nächste Abend.   
  
Michirus Herz schlug schneller. Er war wieder da. Auf dem gleichen Stuhl, in der gleichen Haltung, der gleiche Drink vor ihr. Diesmal trug er enge schwarzrote Motorradkleidung, auf dem Tisch neben ihm lag ein Helm mit schwarz verspiegeltem Visier.   
  
Wieder zeigte sein makelloses Gesicht keine Regung, wieder hatte er nur Augen für Michiru, wieder verschwand er direkt nach ihren ersten Auftritt und ließ ihr einen Hunderter da.   
  
Haruka wusste nicht, was sie sonst hätte tun sollen. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass es keine gute Idee war, das Mädchen derart plump zu bestechen, doch ihr Kopf war leer, sobald sie sie sah. Selbst wenn sie sich nicht gerade in einer Striptease-Bar befunden hätten, sie hätte nicht gewusst, was sie zu ihr sagen sollte. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als den umgekehrten Weg zu gehen. Sie musste Michiru neugierig machen um sie zu zwingen, selbst den ersten Schritt zu machen.   
  
Zwei Wochen lang amüsierte sie sich so und musste verwundert feststellen, dass es ihr nicht langweilig wurde. Die hübsche Tänzerin faszinierte sie jedesmal aufs neue und ihre Wunsch nach anderen Frauen war weitgehend in den Hintergrund getreten.   
  
Michiru hatte nur noch Augen für ihn, obwohl der Fremde nie auch nur ein Wort zu ihr gesagt hatte. Jakob beobachtete das ganze kritisch.   
  
Er war ein Mann mittleren Alters mit hellblauen, wachen Augen und markanten hohe Wangenknochen, sein schulterlanges schwarzes Haar war ordentlich zurückgekämmt. Sein Bart, der den Mund und das energische Kinn umrahmte, zeigte bereits leichte Spuren eines silbrigen Graus. Er war nicht der Mann, der romantische Anwandlungen über das Geschäft gestellt hätte und ursprünglich war er alles andere als begeistert gewesen, dass Michiru, immerhin einer der Publikumslieblinge, große Teile seiner Kundschaft ignorierte.   
  
Dann jedoch fiel ihm auf, dass die Männer keineswegs ärgerlich reagierten, sondern vielmehr gespannt auf eine weitere Entwicklung warteten. Offenbar sahen sie das Ganze als persönliche Seifenoper mit täglicher Fortsetzung. Sie verzichteten darauf, dem Mädchen Geld in den Slip zu stecken und warfen es ihr einfach auf die Bühne. Seine Umsätze stiegen stetig an und Michiru war besser denn je. Jakob hatte sie noch nie so erotisch gesehen. Früher hatte sie getanzt, um Geld zu verdienen - jetzt tanzte sie um eine Reaktion von diesem Mann zu bekommen.   
  
Jakob war zu sehr Geschäftsmann, um daraus kein Kapital schlagen zu wollen. Und er wusste, dass das Interesse seiner Kunden schnell in Ärger umschlagen würde, wenn sich nicht bald etwas neues ergab. Schließlich rief er Michiru zu sich, um speziell für sie und diesen Mann ein paar der Regeln zu ändern. Für gewöhnlich verbot er seinen Tänzerinnen, die Kunden zu berühren, ebenso wie diese die Mädchen nicht anfassen durften - beides ersparte ihm eine Menge Unruhe und Ärger. Michiru aber bekam jetzt die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis, beinahe den Befehl, den Fremden zu berühren, wie sie es wollte.   
  
Michiru war es einerseits peinlich - hatte sie doch gehofft, ihre Vorliebe für diesen Mann wäre einigermaßen unbemerkt geblieben - andererseits hätte sie vor Freude beinahe gejubelt. Dieser Abend würde etwas ganz besonderes werden. Fast wie ein erstes Date. Die unsichtbare Barriere zwischen ihnen war nicht mehr, Jakob hatte sie breit grinsend eingerissen und Michiru hatte fest vor, das bestmögliche daraus zu machen.  
  
Der Abend ließ schier ewig auf sich warten. Michiru streifte unruhig durch die Stadt und tröstete sich an jeder Eisbude und jedem Kiosk mit Schokoladeneis. Die Zeit wollte einfach nicht vorbei gehen. Als es endlich dämmerte war sie mit den Nerven völlig am Ende. Sie war bestimmt zwanzig Kilometer weit durch die Gegend geirrt und vor lauter Eis war ihr übel. Auch nach mehreren Stunden war sie sich noch nicht sicher, was sie zu diesem Auftritt an- oder vielmehr ausziehen sollte und Jakob, der beim Anblick ihres gehetzten Gesichtsausdrucks in dümmliches Kichern ausbrach, war ihr keine große Hilfe.   
  
Als sie schließlich, beinahe zitternd vor Aufregung, auf die Bühne kam, suchte sie sofort das Publikum nach IHM ab.   
  
Der junge Mann trug diesmal einen cremefarbenen Anzug und ein leuchtend weißes Hemd, sein zum Anzug passender Hut lag neben ihm auf dem Tisch. Ein Saphirring an seiner rechten Hand funkelte spöttisch. Er saß näher an der Bühne als gewöhnlich, als hätte er geahnt, dass heute etwas anders sein würde, die langen Beine von sich gestreckt, die Hände in den Taschen. Michiru war ein kleines bißchen empört - das war der wichtigste Abend ihres Lebens und dieser arrogante Angeber war einfach die Ruhe selbst!   
  
Als er den Blick zu ihr hob, gab sein Lächeln zwei Reihen weißer Zähne frei, ein Grübchen bildete sich auf seiner rechten Wange und Michiru war geneigt, ihm zu verzeihen.   
  
Sie begann ihren Tanz und beachtete diesmal ganz absichtlich nur ihn.   
  
Haruka litt Höllenqualen. Sprachlos starrte sie auf Michiru, verzweifelt, wo sie ihren Blick nur zuerst hinwenden sollte, hin und her gerissen zwischen ihren Augen, ihrem aufreizendem Lächeln und den hypnotischen Bewegungen ihrer Hüften.   
  
Michiru genoß seine Bewunderung maßlos, doch je länger er sie ansah, desto schwerer fiel es ihr, sich zu konzentrieren.   
  
Der Fremde schien hinter ihre Bewegungen zu sehen, hinter ihren Tanz, direkt auf ihre Gedanken zu blicken. Er lächelte über Michirus Wunsch, ihn für sich zu interessieren und stöhnte leise, als Michirus Vorstellung von der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht konkrete Formen annahm.   
  
Seine Erregung ließ Michiru erschauern und die feurigen Blicke der goldenen Augen machten es ihr immer schwerer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die restlichen Zuschauer hatte sie längst vergessen, Jakob, seine Anweisungen, ihre Arbeit hatten keine Bedeutung mehr, als sie sich auf die Knie sinken ließ und zum Rand der Bühne kroch, dem Fremden eine Hand in den Nacken legte und ihn zu sich zog. „Wie heißt du?" fragte sie ohne zu merken, dass ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern war.  
  
„Tenoh Haruka." eine Stimme, klar wie das Quellwasser und weich wie Honig, ein verschmitztes Lächeln in den hellen Augen.  
  
Michirus Atem ging schwer, ihr Puls raste und ihr war wage bewusst, dass beides nicht von ihrem Tanz kam. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen, zog sie näher an sich und küsste sie.   
  
Haruka ließ sich zum ersten Mal aus ihrer ruhigen Distanziertheit reißen, sie nahm Michirus Gesicht in die Hände und erwiderte den Kuss sanft. Ihre Finger kraulten Michirus Nacken, streichelten ihre Wangen und ihre Zunge, warm und weich, jagte ihr heiße Schauer über den Rücken.   
  
Erst das laute Johlen der Zuschauer holte Michiru schließlich aus diesem Bann und nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich von ihr losreißen. Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht zusammennahm, würde sie ihm vermutlich auf den Schoß krabbeln und freiwillig nicht wieder herunterkommen.   
  
Den Tanz zu Ende zu bringen war die reinste Qual - ihre Knie zitterten und in ihrem Kopf befand sich nur noch Watte. Das zufriedene, beinahe spöttische Grinsen auf Harukas Gesicht ließ sie argwöhnen, dass ihr Zustand nur allzu offensichtlich war.   
  
Als die Musik verklang, stand Haruka auf. Zum ersten Mal zog sie keinen Schein aus ihrer Jacke, sondern etwas, das aussah wie eine etwa handtellergroße Blume.   
  
Als Michiru näher kam, sah sie, dass diese Blüte aus Papier gefertigt war, genauer gesagt aus Geldscheinen. Rote Blütenblätter aus zweihundertern und grüne darum herum aus Hundertern und das so kunstvoll, dass es eines zweites Blicks bedurfte, sie als Geldscheine zu erkennen. Für jeden der Zuschauer mochte dieses Geschenk aussehen wie eine normale Blume, doch Michiru stockte der Atem, als sie den Wert diese Geschenks erkannte.   
  
Haruka verzog keine Mine, als sie das etwa zweitausend Dollar teure Geschenk in Michirus Locken steckte, ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und sich umdrehte um zu gehen.   
  
Michiru wäre beinahe von der Bühne gesprungen um ihm hinterherzurennen.   
  
Sie war der letzte Mensch, der sich durch Geld hätte beeindrucken oder bestechen lassen - aber es faszinierte sie, dass Haruka bereit war, solche Unsummen für sie aufzuwenden. Sie hatte nichts von seinem Geld ausgegeben sondern bewahrte es in ihrem Zimmer auf, um es ihm zurückzugeben, wenn sie ihn näher kennenlernen sollte.   
  
Sie riß sich zusammen, ignorierte ihre zitternden Knie und rannte hinter die Bühne, nahm sich gerade genug Zeit um nach ihrem Bademantel zu suchen, der dort bereit lag und rannte dann weiter, um Victor zu suchen, einen von Jakobs bulligen Sicherheitsleuten.  
  
Sie fand ihn am am Hinterausgang wo er aufpasste, dass nicht ein eventueller Verehrer allzu kreativ nach einem Weg zu den Tänzerinnen suchte.   
  
Sie lief zu ihm und klammerte sich an seinen mächtigen Oberarm. „Vic, du musst mir helfen!"  
  
Victors breites, gemütliches Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dir noch zu helfen ist. Aber bitte, mein Schatz, was kann ich für dich tun?"  
  
„Du musst ihn aufhalten! Bitte! Laß ihn nicht wieder gehen! Bring ihn in mein Zimmer!"  
  
Victor warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend, doch dann nickte er. „Alles was du willst, mein Schatz. Du hast mir in den letzten zwei Wochen so viel Spaß bereitet - wie könnte ich dir da diesen kleinen Wunsch abschlagen?"  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Also bitte, Liebling! Du warst noch nie so gut auf der Bühne wie in letzter Zeit - und ich habe nur selten jemanden so verschossen gesehen." er lachte, als er ihr schockiertes Gesicht sah, tätschelte ihr die Wange und ging los um zuzusehen, dass Michirus Schwarm ihm nicht doch noch entkam.  
  
„Victor!" rief sie ihm noch hinterher „Sag Jakob, dass ich jetzt noch einen Auftritt mache und danach für niemanden zu sprechen bin!"  
  
Victor lachte schallend und machte sich auf den Weg.   
  
Haruka zuckte mit keiner Wimper, als sich ihr Victor in den Weg stellte und sie aufforderte, mit ihm zu kommen. Wortlos folgte sie ihm und ebenso wortlos betrat sie das kleine Zimmer, zu dem er sie führte.   
  
Victor nickte ihr respektvoll zu, dann schloß er die Tür hinter ihr. Es hatte also geklappt. Michiru wollte sie kennenlernen!  
  
Haruka sah sich um. Sie war nicht übertrieben neugierig, doch sie wollte alles über Michiru wissen - vielleicht entdeckte sie ja etwas das ihr helfen konnte. Wenn sie schon vor der unangenehmen Aufgabe stand, dem Mädchen erklären zu müssen, dass sie nicht der Mann war, der sie so faszinierte, wollte sie sich wenigstens einen kleinen Vorteil sichern. Sie hatte zwar festgestellt, dass die meisten Frauen recht gut mit ihrem wahren Geschlecht zurechtkamen, wenn sie erstmal stöhnend in ihren Armen lagen - aber irgendwie wäre es ihr falsch vorgekommen, diese Frau so zu übervorteilen.   
  
Es war ein kleines Zimmer, vielleicht drei auf vier Meter, so vollgestopft, dass nur ein kaum einen Meter breiter Streifen zum Laufen frei geblieben war. Auf der einen Seite ein Bett und eine Kommode, darüber Hängeregale. Auf der anderen Seite ein massiver Schrank und ein Schreibtisch mit Drehstuhl. Die Wände, soweit nicht zugestellt, bedeckt mit Postern und Bildern, das Bett bunt bezogen, ebenso ein bunter Läufer auf dem Boden. Ein Kuscheltier, ein hellroter Hase, saß neben dem Kopfkissen.   
  
Als sie eine Schublade in der Kommode öffnete, musste sie lächeln. Dort lagen, noch säuberlich in der Hälfte gefaltet, wie sie sie ihr gegeben hatte, die Geldscheine. Sie hatte sie alle aufgehoben.   
  
Haruka war nicht der größte Fan übertriebener Romantik - dennoch entsprach dieses vollgestopfte kleine Zimmer nicht unbedingt ihrer Vorstellung, wie ihr erstes Treffen mit Michiru auszusehen hatte. Weil sie es aber kaum erwarten konnte, endlich mit ihr allein zu sein, und die Zeit, bis sie sie in ihr Appartement gebracht hatte, wohl nur mit schweren nervlichen Schäden überstanden hätte, beschloß sie, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Ein fünfarmiger Kerzenleuchter stand auf dem Schreibtisch und sie zündete die Kerzen an, bevor sie das Deckenlicht ausknipste und Michirus CD-Sammlung nach etwas passendem durchsuchte. Sie überlegte, ob sie in der Kochnische, die nur durch einen Vorhang vom restlichen Zimmer abgetrennt war, nach etwas trinkbarem suchen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Das Blut rauschte ihr in den Ohren und wenn sie endlich mit Michiru alleine war, würde etwas zu trinken wohl ihr letzter Gedanke sein.   
  
Sie betrachtete gerade eines der Aquarelle, die an der Wand hingen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Michiru hereinkam. Sie trug einen dunkelgrünen Bademantel, ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude, Haruka endlich für sich allein zu haben.   
  
Michiru hatte nur mit ihm reden wollen. In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie sich noch keinem Mann an den Hals geworfen. Doch als sie ihn jetzt vor sich sah, ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie wirklich hatte reden wollen... reden über was? Wozu eigentlich reden?   
  
Haruka nahm den Hut ab und legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Wohl zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fehlten ihr die Worte. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, sah Michiru im sanften Kerzenlicht noch besser aus als auf der Bühne.   
  
Michiru lächelte sie an. „Ich hätte schon befürchtet, du wärst wieder weggerannt."  
  
„Ich renne niemals weg." Harukas Stimme war plötzlich rauh, ihr Mund völlig ausgetrocknet. Sie griff nach ihrer Krawatte, um sie zu lockern.   
  
Bevor sie noch die Hand gehoben hatte, kam Michiru zu ihr und begann, ihr die Krawatte zu lösen.   
  
Haruka schluckte, als sie Michiru so dicht an sich spürte. Mühsam unterdrückte sie den Impuls, sie enger an sich zu ziehen. Vorher musste sie noch etwas klären - und sie hoffte ernsthaft, dass es nach dieser Erklärung noch ein 'nachher' gab.   
  
„Ich muß dir etwas sagen!" flüsterte sie.   
  
„Kannst du das nicht später tun?" wisperte Michiru. Ihre Augen brannten und sie löste Harukas Krawatte und warf sie beiseite. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie im Moment von keinem klaren Gedanken geplagt wurde.   
  
Haruka schüttelte mühsam den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, es ist wichtig." Sie knöpfte ihr Hemd auf und ließ es auf den Boden sinken.   
  
Michiru starrte sprachlos auf Harukas Brüste unter dem schwarzen Top. „Oh." machte sie nur. Und dann noch mal „Oh."  
  
Haruka zeigte ein schiefes Lächeln. „Verstehst du, warum es nicht warten konnte?"  
  
„Oh... warum hast du mir das nicht vorher gesagt?"  
  
„Wann denn?"  
  
„Oh."  
  
Haruka fand, dass es insgesamt doch recht gut lief. Immerhin stand sie halbnackt in Michirus Schlafzimmer und Michiru hatte bisher weder einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen noch versucht, sie wieder rauszuwerfen. Dennoch fürchtete sie, dass sie nicht viel weiter kommen würde, wenn Michiru weiterhin darauf bestand, nur noch „Oh" zu sagen.   
  
„Soll ich lieber wieder gehen?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
„Was?" Michiru riß die Augen auf. Sie sah Haruka eindringlich an. SIE sah nicht anders aus als vorher. Sie roch auch nicht anders. Sie gefiel ihr auch nicht weniger. Und der Gedanke, dass sie jetzt wieder ging, zerriß Michiru genauso, wie er es vorher getan hätte. Sie öffnete den Mund und zu ihrem Erstaunen versagte ihre Stimme nicht. „Nein... ich... nein... bleib bitte hier..."  
  
Die hellen Augen blitzten auf. „Darf ich dich küssen?"  
  
Michiru lächelte ein wenig unsicher. „Ja."  
  
Als Harukas Lippen ihre berührten, schloß sie angenehm überrascht die Augen. Sie hätte gedacht, es würde sich jetzt anders anfühlen, doch sie fand keinen Unterschied. Das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch wurde stärker und in ihrem Kopf begann es sich zu drehen. (Man möge mir verzeihen, dass ich hier so schnell zur Sache komme - aber ich kann es nicht ausstehen, meine Helden unnötig lange hinzuhalten, wenn sie beide eigentlich nichts anderes wollen, als miteinander in die Kiste zu hüpfen : )  
  
Michiru schnappte nach Luft, als Haruka ihren Bademantel öffnete und mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über ihren flachen Bauch strich. Haruka beugte sich vor und ließ ihre Lippen sanft über ihren Hals gleiten. Ihr heißer Atem traf auf noch heißere Haut und brachte Michiru zum stöhnen. Sanft schob sie ihr den Bademantel von den Schultern, glitt mit der Zungenspitze über ihren Hals nach oben, ließ sanfte Bisse folgen, während sie sich bereits daran machte, ihr den BH zu öffnen.   
  
Harukas ganzer Körper kribbelte bei der Vorstellung, Michiru völlig auszuziehen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, die heiße Haut unter ihren Fingern zu spüren.  
  
Sie ließ ihre Lippen weiter nach oben gleiten und ließ Michiru zuerst ihren warmen Atem und dann ihre Zunge im Ohr spüren. Michiru erschauerte und wandte den Kopf um Haruka anzusehen, ihre dunklen Augen blitzten sie unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an.   
  
Haruka sank auf die Knie und schob die Zunge in Michirus Bauchnabel, während sie ihren Slip langsam nach unten schob.   
  
Michiru seufzte leise und vergrub die Hände in Harukas Haaren.   
  
Haruka ließ die Hände genußvoll über Michirus Hintern gleiten, streichelte die seidigen Schenkel. Als sie ihre Zunge weiter nach unten schob, zog Michiru scharf die Luft ein.   
  
„Nein..." wisperte sie „... noch nicht... Haruka, ich will dich ausziehen..."  
  
Haruka lächelte und kam wieder auf die Beine, ließ zu, dass Michiru ihr ungeschickt das Top über den Kopf zerrte.   
  
Michiru schmiegte sich an sie, das Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergraben, ihre Hände streichelten Harukas Rücken.   
  
Regelrecht unauffällig schob sie Haruka zum Bett, ließ sich darauf sinken und zog sie mit sich, ihre Lippen suchten Harukas.  
  
Der sanfte Kuss ließ jeden Gedanken in Haruka vergehen. Sie versank glücklich in diesem warmen Gefühl. Sie bemerkte kaum, wie Michiru ihr die Hose aufknöpfte und sie auf den Rücken drehte, begann, sie auszuziehen.   
  
Haruka ließ es sich gefallen, sie schloß die Augen und genoß die sanften Hände auf ihrem Körper.   
  
Ein angenehmer Schauer überkam Michiru, als sie Haruka so sah. Das Kerzenlicht ließ ihre Haut golden schimmern, ihr Haar schien in Flammen zu stehen. Glücklich streichelte sie die langen schlanken Beine, die schmalen Hüften, ließ die Fingerspitzen federleicht über den flachen Bauch gleiten und bedeckte den schlanken Körper mit Küssen.   
  
Als sie die Lippen um eine Brustwarze schloß, stöhnte Haruka leise auf und zog sie zu sich hoch. „Nicht so schnell." murmelte sie „Ich kann jetzt schon nicht mehr klar denken..."  
  
Sie streichelte ihr sanft über die geröteten Wangen, küsste sie zärtlich und erlaubte ihren Händen, ihren Körper zu erforschen. Ihre Haut war so weich, so warm... Sie streichelte ihre Arme, ihren Bauch fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel, ließ die Zungenspitze um eine Brustwarze kreisen. Michiru stöhnte leise. Ihre Finger schoben sich in Harukas Haare und sie zog sie näher heran.   
  
Haruka leckte ihr über die Lippen reizte sie ein bißchen um dann ihre Lippen mit der Zunge auseinanderzuschieben, ihre Hände strich weiter über den bebenden Körper.   
  
Als ihre Rechte über die samtige Haut ihres Bauchs glitt und sie die weichen, warmen Locken berührte, öffnete Michiru ohne darüber nachzudenken die Beine, um ihre Hand nicht aufzuhalten. Haruka nahm die Einladung an. Sie rutschte nach unten, schob sanft Michirus Beine auseinander und senkte die Lippen auf diese allzu empfindliche Stelle. Michiru zuckte zusammen und einen Moment schien es, als wolle sie Haruka von sich schieben, doch dann schoben sich ihre Hände in das weiche blonde Haar um sie näher an sich zu ziehen.   
  
Haruka lächelte, ihre Zunge fuhr fort mit dem, was ihre Lippen so vorsichtig begonnen hatten und Michirus leises Seufzen gab ihr recht.   
  
Michirus Stöhnen wurde lauter und Haruka ersetzte ihre Zunge durch ihre Hand und rutschte nach oben, um sie dabei ansehen zu können.  
  
Fasziniert beobachtete sie das Blitzen der fast geschlossenen Augen, das Beben ihren Nüstern und das Zittern, das Michirus angespannten Körper durchlief, ihre Fingernägel hinterließen tiefe Spuren auf Harukas Rücken. Es schien ihr wirklich zu gefallen und Haruka liebte ihr leises, haltloses Stöhnen über alles. Sie hatte ihre Hand gerne dort, wo sie jetzt war, mochte es zu spüren, wie feucht Michiru war und hätte es dieses Spiel am liebsten niemals beendet.   
  
Sie fand es beinahe schade, als sie kam.  
  
Michiru vergrub schwer atmend das Gesicht an Harukas Schulter.   
  
Ende des ersten Teils  
  
Wie wird es weitergehen? Wird Michiru sich revanchieren? Werden sie das Bett jemals wieder verlassen? Wird Batman der Falle des Jokers entgehen? : ) Und warum habe ich bei den Warnungen 'Com' angegeben? Das alles erfahrt ihr - sofern ihr wollt - im nächsten Teil. 


	2. Können wir jetzt endlich anfangen?

Hier der zweite Teil - ich hoffe, ihr habt beim Lesen soviel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Teil erscheint Haruka hier nahezu brav - aber keine Angst, das ändert sich im dritten Teil vermutlich wieder.   
  
Ach ja - ungeachtet meiner Wünsche gehören die Figuren immer noch nicht mir und ich werde wohl kaum Geld damit verdienen.   
  
Vom Casanova zur Ballerina?  
  
Haruka lag, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, auf dem Bett und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke. Michiru hatte das Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergraben, einen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen und schlief tief und fest.   
  
Erstaunlicherweise verspürte Haruka nicht den Wunsch, sich anzuziehen und zu gehen. Sie fühlte sich sehr wohl mit dem schlafenden Mädchen in ihren Armen, doch die übliche Befriedigung nach einer derart verbrachten Nacht wollte sich nicht einstellen. Verblüfft stellte sie fest, dass Sex offenbar nicht das einzige war, dass sie von Michiru wollte. Nun, vielleicht würde es besser, wenn sie zusammen gefrühstückt hatten. Drei oder vier dumme Kommentare von von einer Frau hatten sie noch immer wieder ernüchtert.   
  
Die letzte Kerze erlosch. Michiru seufzte und schmiegte sich enger an sie und Haruka schloß lächelnd die Augen. Diese Nacht würde sie bestimmt gut schlafen.   
  
Es war später Vormittag und nur durch das kleine Fenster über dem Schreibtisch wurde der Raum schwach erhellt.   
  
Michiru erwachte von einem Moment zum anderen mit einem seltsam leichten Gefühl im Kopf. Sie schmiegte sich enger an Haruka und spürte noch immer die Euphorie der vergangenen Nacht in ihrem Körper, genoß die heiße Haut an ihrer.   
  
Haruka lag unbeweglich, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Decke war bis zu ihren Hüften hinunter gerutscht. Verträumt strich Michiru mit den Fingerspitzen über die samtige Haut von Harukas Bauch.   
  
Was für ein Abend! Ihr erstes Mal - noch dazu mit einer Frau, die sie kaum kannte. Aber es fühlte sich so RICHTIG an! Als hätte sie nie etwas anderes gewollt. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf und zog sich ans Fußende des Bettes zurück. Sie schlang die Arme um ihre angezogenen Knie und betrachtete Haruka.   
  
Die Arroganz stand ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und selbst im Schlaf wirkte sie herrisch und selbstbewußt, als gäbe es nichts, das sie erschüttern könnte. Eine leichte Röte lag auf ihren Wangen, ihr Haar war zerzaust, ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet.   
  
Eine Weile lang betrachtete Michiru sie verträumt. Sie war ein wenig erstaunt über sich selbst. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Feststellung, dass ihr großer Schwarm eine Frau war, sie so kalt lassen würde, doch tatsächlich berührte es sie kaum.   
  
Schließlich begann ihr Magen zu knurren und sie stand auf, griff nach ihrem Bademantel.   
  
Haruka erwachte, als ihr der Duft von Kaffee und Toast in die Nase stieg. Sie hörte Michiru in der Küche rumoren - wenn man diese Abstellkammer überhaupt als Küche bezeichnen konnte - und setzte sich auf.   
  
„Guten morgen, Haruka." Michirus Stimme klang fröhlich, aber sie hatte offenbar nicht vor, sie gleich nach dem Aufstehen mit einem Wortschwall zu überrollen.   
  
Haruka griff nach ihrem Hemd „Ich geh duschen." erklärte sie ohne Michiru auch nur einen Blick zu gönnen und verschwand ins Bad.   
  
Michiru sah ihr irritiert und ein wenig verletzt hinterher. Nach dieser Nacht hätte sie ein wenig mehr erwartet als ein kühles „Ich geh duschen!" Sie warf noch einen begehrlichen Blick auf Harukas nackte Kehrseite und wandte sich seufzend dem Toast zu.   
  
Auch fünfzehn Minuten eiskaltes Wasser verschafften Haruka keinen klaren Kopf. Als sie den Hahn zudrehte, kribbelte ihr Bauch noch immer und sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, zu gehen. Verärgert musste sie sich eingestehen, dass Michiru keine der üblichen Trophäen für sie war. Aber was zur Hölle war sie denn dann?  
  
Sie zog sich das Hemd über, fuhr sich mit den Fingern ordnend durch das nasse Haar.   
  
Als sie wieder nach draußen kam, saß Michiru auf dem Bett, sie lächelte schüchtern. „Frühstück?"  
  
Sie trug jetzt ausgewaschene Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt, das über ihren Brüsten spannte. Haruka wurde heiß und sie musste sich anstrengen, ihren Blick wieder zu Michirus Gesicht zu heben.  
  
„Was?... äh... klar!"  
  
Sie setzte sich zu ihr. Michiru hatte einen kleinen Klapptisch vor dem Bett aufgestellt, auf dem sich Teller, Toast, Kaffeetassen und Brotbelag stapelten.   
  
Haruka war entsetzt. Es war immer noch nicht besser! Sie frühstückte mit diesem Mädchen, sie redete mit ihr - sie hatte sogar Spaß daran - und sie hatte sich auf Anhieb ihren Namen merken können! Normal war das nicht.   
  
Sie kam zu dem Entschluß, dass sie offenbar mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen musste, bis sie ihrer endlich überdrüssig war. Sie konnte jetzt keine feste Freundin gebrauchen - vor allem keine, die ihre Gedanken so fesselte - beim gestrigen Training hätte sie sich beinahe samt Motorrad auf die Nase gelegt. Das konnte nicht so weitergehen.   
  
Sie griff nach Michirus Hand und lächelte sie an. „Musst du heute Abend arbeiten?"  
  
„Nein, heute nicht. Warum?"  
  
„Willst du mit zu mir kommen?"  
  
Michiru sah überrascht von ihrem Toast auf. Das ging aber schnell! Andererseits... „Warum nicht. Ich hatte heute ohnehin nichts weiter vor." Sie beugte sich zu Haruka hinüber und küsste sie auf die Schulter.   
  
Es wurde früher Abend, bevor die beiden sich dazu aufraffen konnten, das Bett zu verlassen und zu Harukas Wohnung zu fahren.   
  
Michiru staunte gebührend über Harukas sonnengelben Pontiac und auch wenn ihr dabei Angst und Bange wurde, bewunderte sie die ruhige, überlegene Art, wie Haruka ihn einhändig - die zweite streichelte Michirus Knie - durch den Feierabendverkehr lenkte.   
  
Harukas Wohnung lag im zwölften Stock eines riesigen Hochhauses und so brauchte der Aufzug seine Zeit. Haruka ließ sich nur schwer davon abhalten, Michiru an die Wäsche zu gehen und war beinahe enttäuscht, als sie schließlich im zwölften Stock ankamen.   
  
Haruka schloß ungeduldig die Tür und ließ Michiru eintreten.  
  
Durch einen breiten Flur kamen sie in das Wohnzimmer und Michiru stockte der Atem. Vor ihr lagen etwa fünfzig Quadratmeter großer Traum in Gold, Mahagoni und Königsblau. Zwei Seiten des Zimmers waren komplett verglast und in der Nähe des Fernsehers führte eine Glastür auf einen großen Balkon.  
  
In der Mitte des Raums stand ein kniehoher Tisch mit Marmorplatte, davor eine ausladende Couchgarnitur in tiefem Blau, an der Wand ein riesiger, nur zwei handbreit tiefer Fernseher. An den Wänden standen massive Mahagonischränke mit verglaster Front. Im linken Teil des Raums stand ein massiver, ovaler Eßtisch mit zwölf Stühlen darum herum, im rechten ein dickes weißes Fell vor einem großen Kamin. (In einem Hochhaus? Wir lassen das jetzt einfach mal so stehen, gell?)  
  
Von der Decke hing ein Kronleuchter aus tausenden filigraner Glassplitter. Der Boden war mit Seidenteppichen ausgelegt.  
  
Das alles wurde nur wenig beeinträchtigt durch dutzende leere Bierflaschen, Pizzakartons und Whiskyflaschen, die überall im Raum verteilt waren.  
  
Haruka warf ihre Jacke achtlos in eine Ecke. „Mein Wohnzimmer." erklärte sie ungerührt. „Da vorne ist die Küche, da das Bad und da hinten die Tür... führt zu meinem Schlafzimmer..." ihre Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll. „Willst du es sehen?"  
  
Michiru musste lachen. „Später vielleicht. Was ist hinter der Tür da?"  
  
„Oh, mein Billardraum und noch drei leere Zimmer."  
  
„Leer?"  
  
„Ich konnte noch keine Verwendung dafür finden."  
  
Michiru strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die zentimeterdicke Staubschicht auf dem Fernseher. „Warum hast du dir dann so eine große Wohnung gesucht?"  
  
„Es war die schönste, die ich gefunden habe. Und die einzige nach meinem Geschmack, die gerade zum Verkauf stand."  
  
„Du hast sie GEKAUFT?"  
  
„Ja, warum auch nicht?"  
  
Michiru seufzte und gab das Thema auf. Mit Haruka über Geld zu reden, war vollkommen vergeblich. Sie schauderte bei der Vorstellung, was eine derart riesige Wohnung mitten in Tokyo gekostet haben mochte - und wie gleichmütig Haruka es bezahlt hatte.   
  
Sie sah sich weiter um und jetzt erst fiel ihr der riesige weiße Flügel auf, der in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers vor der Tür zum Balkon stand. „Haruka?" fragte sie überraschend heftig „Kannst du darauf spielen?"  
  
„Klar. Sonst hätt ich den Möbelpackern wohl kaum das horrende Trinkgeld bezahlt, damit sie ihn hier rauf schaffen." sie grinste. „Das zierliche kleine Ding hat nämlich nicht in den Aufzug gepasst."  
  
„Spielst du mal mit mir zusammen?"  
  
„Du spielst Klavier?"  
  
„Nein, Geige." Michirus Augen leuchteten und ein seltsam sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht.   
  
Haruka legte die Arme um sie und vergrub das Gesicht in den weichen, duftenden Haaren. „Ich werde mit dir... spielen, wann immer du willst..."  
  
„Haruka!" Michiru versuchte, vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, doch ihr Lächeln verhalf ihr nicht gerade zu Glaubwürdigkeit.   
  
Haruka schmunzelte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Was möchtest du jetzt gerne machen?"  
  
„Ich koch uns erst mal was, ja?"  
  
„Na dann viel Glück."  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"  
  
„Nur dass ich noch nie jemanden gesehen habe, der aus Bier und Senf eine Mahlzeit zaubern konnte - aber dir fällt bestimmt was ein."  
  
Ungläubig löste Michiru sich von ihr und ging zur Küche.   
  
Auch hier stapelten sich die Bierflaschen, doch es gab tatsächlich nicht das geringste Zeichen, dass hier jemals etwas gekocht worden wäre nd im Kühlschrank befanden sich tatsächlich nur Bier und Senf. Wozu, in alles in der Welt, hatte sie eigentlich Senf gekauft? Es gab hier beim besten Willen nichts, das sie dazu hätte essen können!  
  
Haruka lehnte in der Küchentür nd sah ihr grinsend zu. „Gib es auf, Schatz."  
  
„Aber was ißt du denn sonst?"  
  
„Wenn ich schon mal hier esse, bestell ich mir einfach was - ich glaube ohnehin nicht, dass ich etwas würde essen wollen, das ich gekocht habe."  
  
Michiru grinste. Endlich mal etwas an Haruka, das nicht perfekt war.  
  
Die nächsten Tage und Wochen verfielen für Haruka in eine seltsam angenehme Routine - morgens ausschlafen, mittags Essen mit Michiru, nachmittags Training und die Abende verbrachte sie im 'Blue Moon', um Michiru bei ihren Auftritten zuzusehen.   
  
Routine hatte Haruka nie gestört, aber bisher hatte noch nie eine Frau dazugehört. Sie freute sich jedesmal, wenn die Tür aufging und Michiru hereinkam. Sie liebte ihr Gesicht, ihren Körper - und sie mochte es tatsächlich, sich mit ihr unterhalten. Sie mochte Michirus trockenen Humor, ihr Lächeln, und sie wurde es einfach nicht leid, sie jeden Tag zu sehen. Im Gegenteil. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben spürte sie lebhafte Eifersucht. Es gefiel ihr nicht besonders, ihre Freundin mit einem ganzen Saal voller Männer teilen zu müssen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde jeden Abend düsterer und Michiru begann sich zu fragen, wie lange das noch gutgehen konnte.   
  
Es war etwa vier Wochen nach ihrem Kennenlernen, als Harukas Laune ihren Tiefpunkt erreichte.   
  
Sie war inzwischen oft genug hier gewesen, kannte die meisten der Kunden vom sehen, und so fiel ihr jeder neue Gast auf. So auch der junge Europäer, der, nur zwei Meter von ihr entfernt, direkt vor der Bühne stand und Michiru mit seinen Blicken schneller auszog als sie es selbst gekonnt hätte.   
  
Der Tanz war fast vorüber, als er einen ausgesprochen dummen Fehler beging.   
  
Er griff nach Michiru und riß ihr - ob aus Versehen oder nicht - das Oberteil herunter.  
  
Noch bevor Jakob sich aus seinem Sessel schälen konnte um einzugreifen, war Haruka aufgesprungen und hatte sich auf den Fremden gestürzt. Die Wucht ihres Angriffs warf ihn zu Boden und wutentbrannt begann sie, auf ihn einzuschlagen. Völlig überrumpelt kam er nicht einmal auf die Idee sich zu wehren, sondern versuchte nur kläglich, sein Gesicht vor ihren Fausthieben zu schützen.   
  
Durch den Aufruhr angelockt, kam Victor hinter der Bühne hervor gerannt und gemeinsam mit ihm schaffte es Jakob, die tobende Haruka von ihrem Opfer wegzuziehen.   
  
Als er sicher war, dass Victor Haruka fest im Griff hatte, konnte er sich um den Jungen kümmern. Grob zog er ihn auf die Beine. „Das war's, Bürschlein, niemand fast die Tänzerinnen an! Victor, schaff ihn hier raus!"  
  
Der benommene Junge Mann ließ sich widerstandslos abführen und Jakob wandte sich nun Michiru zu, die, das kaputte Oberteil festhaltend, sprachlos zugesehen hatte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
„Ja, ich... natürlich... Haruka..."  
  
„Um den kümmere ich mich!" knurrte Jakob und drehte sich wieder zu Haruka um.   
  
„Junger Mann!" sagte er streng. „Ich kann deine Erregung verstehen, aber wir können uns hier keine Schwerverletzten leisten! Ich habe ohnehin Probleme mit der Polizei!"  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Kein Aber! Wenn so etwas noch mal vorkommt, hast du hier Hausverbot!"  
  
Er seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute noch einen ruhigen Abend habe, wenn einer von euch hier ist - also nimm deine Freundin und mach, dass du hier wegkommst!"  
  
Haruka nickte düster und legte Michiru ihre Jacke um die Schultern.   
  
Als sie alleine in Michirus Zimmer waren, kam genau das, was Michiru schon befürchtet hatte. Haruka sah sie ernst an und noch immer schien sie ihre Wut nur mühsam unterdrücken zu können. „Ich will nicht mehr, dass dich diese Kerle anstarren. Und ich will nicht jeden Abend Wache halten müssen, damit dich niemand anfasst! Ich..."  
  
„Haruka, bitte..."  
  
„Nein, jetzt spreche ich! Ich will, dass du diesen Job aufgibst und zu mir ziehst!"  
  
Michiru sah sie ernsthaft an. Das war keine Frage gewesen, auch keine Bitte oder Aufforderung. Es war nicht mal ein Ultimatum - denn das hätte beinhaltet, dass sie, Michiru, die Möglichkeit hätte, nein zu sagen und mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. Aber es gab keine Möglichkeiten. Sie liebte Haruka und sie wusste, dass sie für einander bestimmt waren. Sie hätte selbst dann mit ihr zusammen sein müssen, wenn sie es nicht gewollt hätte.  
  
Und jetzt stand Haruka vor ihr, mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und brennenden Augen und gab ihr einen Befehl der ihr ganzes Leben verändern würde. Seltsamerweise war Michiru nicht verärgert. Sie wollte mit Haruka zusammensein, mit ihr zusammen wohnen und jede Nacht in ihren Armen schlafen.   
  
Aber es ärgerte sie, wie Haruka mit ihrem unerschütterlichen Selbstvertrauen diesen Befehl erteilte und ihr offenbar nicht einmal in den Sinn kam, dass die Antwort 'nein' lauten könnte.   
  
Sie funkelte sie an. „Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es meine Entscheidung ist, wo ich arbeite?"  
  
„Du kannst die drei leeren Zimmer haben!"  
  
„Darum geht es nicht! Du kannst mir keine Vorschriften machen!"  
  
„Aber... aber... Michiru, ich liebe dich! Komm mit zu mir! Bitte!"  
  
Michiru blickte in Harukas große, funkelnde Augen. Hatte sie wirklich grade zugegeben, dass sie sie liebte? „Meinst du das ernst?" fragte sie leise.   
  
Haruka schnaubte. „Würde ich so einen Aufstand machen, wenn ich es nicht ernst meinen würde?"  
  
„Haruka, ich... ich brauche diesen Job! Ich kann es mir sonst nicht leisten, die Schule fertig zu machen!"  
  
„Warum kommst du nicht zu mir auf die Schule? Ich... würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist."  
  
„Was? Weißt du, was das kostet? Ich könnte nie..."  
  
„Ich werde es bezahlen. Das ist wirklich kein Problem."  
  
Michiru seufzte. Ja, Haruka würde die horrenden Schulgebühren vermutlich aus der Portokasse bezahlen.   
  
Schließlich nickte sie. „Einverstanden. Aber ich suche mir eine neue Arbeit!"  
  
Haruka lächelte. „Was du möchtest, solange du dich dafür nicht ausziehen musst."  
  
Jakob war nicht begeistert von Michirus Kündigung, doch er schien auch nicht überrascht. Anscheinend hatte er diese Entwicklung schon kommen sehen. Er half Michiru sogar beim Umzug und bedrohte Haruka mit dem Tod, falls 'er' nicht gut auf sie aufpassen würde.   
  
Seitdem waren drei Wochen vergangen und Haruka hatte ihre Entscheidung bisher nicht bereut. Sie gingen zusammen tanzen oder ins Kino, verbrachten ganze Tage im Bett oder am Meer, bei dessen Anblick Michiru schier närrisch vor Freude wurde.   
  
Michiru ihrerseits war noch nie so glücklich gewesen. Haruka war die Aufmerksamkeit in Person und gab sich sogar sichtlich Mühe, nicht mehr jeder schönen Frau hinterher zu starren, die sie sah. Michiru schaffte es schließlich sogar, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass man nicht jede Mahlzeit bestellen oder im Restaurant einnehmen musste und begann, Kühlschrank und Küche langsam aber sicher in einen normalen Zustand zu versetzen.   
  
Haruka gönnte ihr den Spaß. Sie verstand zwar nicht, warum Michiru darauf bestand, dass es zu teuer sei, das Essen immer zu bestellen, doch Michiru kochte gut und Haruka gewöhnte sich schließlich sogar daran, zum Gemüseschneiden abkommandiert zu werden.   
  
Es war Samstagnachmittag und Haruka saß auf dem Sofa und zappte sich gelangweilt durch das Nachmittagsprogramm. Michiru war schon vor fünf Stunden zum Einkaufen gegangen und so langsam machte sich Haruka Sorgen um ihr Kreditkartenlimit.   
  
Als sie schließlich hörte, wie der Schlüssel im Schloß umgedreht wurde, konnte sie sich bildhaft vorstellen, wie Michiru vollkommen abgebrannt, über und über mit Einkaufstüten bedeckt, aber mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hereinkam.   
  
Doch Michiru hatte lediglich einen Einkaufskorb dabei, der offenbar wirklich nur Lebensmittel enthielt und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. Ohne Haruka auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging sie an ihr vorbei in die Küche. Das war Haruka nun wirklich nicht gewöhnt. Sie stand auf und ging ihr hinterher. Michiru saß inzwischen, seltsam bleich, am Küchentisch und hielt sich an einem Glas Wasser fest.   
  
Haruka ging zu ihr und strich ihr sanft durch die Haare. „Was ist denn los?"  
  
Michirus Augen waren abwesend, regelrecht glasig. „Ich... ich... habe jemanden kennengelernt..."  
  
Harukas Hand fiel von ihr ab, ihr Gesicht erstarrte zu Eis. „Wie?"  
  
„... in der Stadt - in der Eisdiele bei..."  
  
„Wie sieht er aus?"  
  
„... lange dunkle Haare, grüne Augen... ich..."  
  
„Willst du mich wegen ihm verlassen, oder soll ich um dich kämpfen?"  
  
„Um mich k... was? Wieso denn ER?" Michiru hob den Kopf und starrte Haruka verwirrt an. „Ich habe eine Frau kennengelernt!"  
  
„Und du meinst, das macht es besser?"  
  
Einen Moment lang starrte Michiru in Harukas trotziges Gesicht, dann wurde ihr auf einmal klar, was ihre halsstarrige Freundin ihr gerade vorwarf. Sie fing an zu lachen.   
  
Haruka wandte sich beleidigt ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Du findest das lustig?"  
  
„Schatz, du hast mich falsch verstanden!" Sie ging zu ihr hinüber, schlang die Arme um sie und schmiegte das Gesicht an ihren Rücken. „Ich habe mich nicht verliebt! Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich jemanden kennengelernt habe!"  
  
Haruka spürte, wie sie rot anlief und war froh, dass Michiru es nicht sehen konnte. „Wieso schwebst du dann wie ein Gespenst durch die Wohnung?"  
  
„Sie hat mir etwas erzählt, das ich nicht ganz glauben kann."  
  
„Dann glaub es nicht!"  
  
„Aber ich weiß, dass es stimmt!"  
  
Haruka seufzte abgrundtief. Das wuchs sich wieder zu so einer Frauensache aus. Sie würde jetzt drei Stunden lang Ratespielchen mit Michiru spielen müssen, bis die stückchenweise mit ihrem Problem herausrückte.   
  
Die Hitze war wieder aus ihren Wangen gewichen und so wagte sie es, sich wieder umzudrehen und die Arme um Michiru zu legen. „Wollen wir das nicht abkürzen? Wen hast du getroffen und was hat sie gesagt?"  
  
Michiru atmete tief durch und legte den Kopf an Harukas Schulter. „Sie heißt Setsuna - sie sagt, dass sie auch auf die Infinity-Schule geht - kennst du sie vielleicht?"  
  
„Setsuna... nein, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, wenn ich sie sehen würde. Aber erzähl weiter!"  
  
„Ich war bei 'Luigi', als sie sich zu mir gesetzt hat. Sie hat mir das hier für dich gegeben und..." Sie löste sich von Haruka und holte etwas aus ihrer Tasche.   
  
Haruka nahm ihr den länglichen Gegenstand aus der Hand und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Schließlich zog sie den Deckel ab. „Gut." murmelte sie „Sie hat dir also einen Lippenstift für mich gegeben!?"  
  
(Ich erinnere mich düster, dass es in Wirklichkeit eine Art Zepter war - aber über etwas, das aussieht wie ein Lippenstift, kann ich mehr Witze machen, also bleibt es dabei.)  
  
„Ganz primitiv gesagt, ja, aber..."  
  
„Und warum ist diese Dame so um mein Aussehen besorgt? Arbeitet sie für irgendeinen Make-up-Konzern?"  
  
„Nein, sie - Haruka, hör bitte auf zu grinsen und hör mir zu! Das ist wichtig!"  
  
„Ist gut." Haruka bemühte sich sichtlich angestrengt um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck und Michiru fuhr fort.   
  
„Das ist kein Lippenstift, sondern eine Art Schlüssel. Er... ich habe auch einen. Diese beiden Gegenstände... sind die Schlüssel zu unserer wahren Macht."  
  
„Aha. Was für eine Macht?"  
  
„Es ist... wir sind nicht einfach Haruka und Michiru. Ich meine - natürlich bin ich Michiru - aber ich bin auch Sailor Neptun, die Kriegerin der Meerestiefen und du bist Sailor Uranus, die Kriegerin des Himmels und der..."  
  
„Michiru! Hab ich irgendwie den Eindruck erweckt, nicht ganz bei Trost zu sein?"  
  
„Nein!... Warum?"  
  
„Wie kommst du dann auf die Idee, dass ich dir diesen Blödsinn abkaufe?"  
  
„Aber es ist die Wahrheit!" Michiru wirkte inzwischen ehrlich verzweifelt. „Wir sind Sailor-Krieger! Es ist unsere Aufgabe, die Erde zu beschützen!"  
  
Haruka legte die Stirn in Falten. „Sailor? Warum Sailor? Sollen wir zur See fahren? Ich mache mich nicht sehr gut auf Schiffen! Ein Auto ist mir lieber!"   
  
„Haruka, versuch doch bitte, mich ernst zu nehmen! Ich habe es ausprobiert! Diese unglaubliche Verwandlung! Und auf einmal hatte ich dieses Kostüm an - ich weiß auch nicht - wie ein Matrosenanzug, aber halt mit Rock - und ich habe diese unglaubliche Kraft gespürt... es war unglaublich!"  
  
„Du wiederholst dich. Ich bin sicher, dass dich dieser UNGLAUBLICHE Vorgang beeindruckt hat - und mir fällt es tatsächlich schwer, das zu glauben - aber wozu das ganze?"  
  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir die Erde beschützen sollen!"  
  
„Ich dachte immer, dafür gibt es Greenpeace!"  
  
„Doch nicht so! Es geht nicht um Umweltverschmutzung oder so, sondern... Haruka ich habe sie gesehen! Es gibt überall Dämonen! Und wir müssen sie bekämpfen!"  
  
„Dämonen, na sicher."  
  
„Ehrlich, Haruka! Glaubst du, ich denke mir das aus?"  
  
„Ich glaube, der Fisch gestern war vielleicht nicht mehr ganz frisch. Wieso legst du dich nicht einen Moment hin?"  
  
„Hör mir doch zu! Warum glaubst du mir denn nicht?"  
  
„Mal sehen - weil du gerade vom Einkaufen kommst, mir einen Lippenstift in die Hand drückst und mir sagst, dass ich ein Röckchen anziehen und kleine Teufel bekämpfen soll?!? Ja, daran könnte es liegen."  
  
„Mußt du immer alles ins Lächerliche ziehen?"  
  
„Nein, ich muß nicht - ich betrachte das mehr als Hobby." Haruka nahm den Einkaufskorb und begann, dessen Inhalt auf Kühlschrank und Regale zu verteilen. „Leg dich doch hin. Ich mach dir einen schönen Tee und wenn du dich beruhigt hast, erzählst du mir noch mal von dieser Avon-Beraterin."  
  
„Sie ist keine... ach." Michiru schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Wenn Haruka zu Scherzen aufgelegt war, war mit ihr keine ernsthafte Unterhaltung möglich.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und wartete, bis Haruka mit dem versprochenen Tee hereinkam. Dankbar nahm sie einen Schluck und wartete, bis Haruka neben ihr saß, um einen erneuten Versuch zu starten.   
  
„Haruka, ich weiß dass es nicht einfach zu verstehen ist. Ich wollte es auch zuerst nicht glauben, aber dann hat sie mir das hier gegeben." Sie holte einen Handspiegel aus ihrer Tasche.   
  
Haruka grinste. „Doch eine Avon-Beraterin!"  
  
„Nein! Das ist kein normaler Spiegel! Es ist ein Talisman. Er kann die Zukunft zeigen und das wahre Gesicht der Dinge!"  
  
Haruka sah sie an mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und offener Belustigung an. „Liebling, ich glaube wirklich, du solltest dich erst mal hinlegen! Ich werde in der Zeit ein ernsthafte Gespräch mit unserem Fischhändler führen und..."  
  
„Nein! Hier, versuch es!" Michiru drückte ihr energisch den Spiegel in die Hand.  
  
Haruka seufzte. „Von mir aus. Was soll ich tun?"  
  
„Sieh einfach tief hinein und konzentriere dich!"  
  
„Auf was?"  
  
„Versuch einfach, nicht an Avon-Beraterinnen oder Fischhändler zu denken!"  
  
Haruka gab sich Mühe. Auf Michirus gereiztes Räuspern hin hörte sie sogar auf, Grimassen zu schneiden und starrte schließlich ernst in den Spiegel.   
  
Verdutzt sah sie, wie ihr Gesicht langsam verblasste und sich dunkle Wolken in den Tiefen des Spiegels bildeten. Zuerst schemenhaft, dann immer deutlicher erschien ein Gesicht, eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Zöpfen. Ein weiches Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, das Haruka tief in ihrem Inneren berührte. Ein junger Mann mit schwarzem Haar trat an ihre Seite und gemeinsam gingen sie auf ein seltsames Schloß aus weißem Marmor mit dutzenden beinahe zierlicher Türme zu. Das Bild verblasste und sie sah einen von glitzernden Ringen umgebenen Planeten, der sie irgendwie zu sich einzuladen schien. Sie sah sich selbst, mit wehendem Haar, funkelnden Augen und einem Schwert in der Hand, wie sie gegen gesichtslose dunkle Gestalten kämpfte und sie sah, wie sie und Michiru zusammen mit sieben anderen einen schützenden Kreis um das Pärchen vom Anfang bildeten.   
  
Die Wolken kehrten zurück und kurz darauf sah sie wieder ihr eigenes Gesicht im Spiegel. Zutiefst verstört ließ sie ihn sinken.   
  
Michiru sah ihr eine Weile lang zu, wie sie den Spiegel von allen Seiten genau betrachtete, das Ohr daran legte und ihn schließlich schüttelte.   
  
„Was machst du denn da?"   
  
Haruka war noch immer blaß um die Nase. „Das muss irgendeine neue Technologie sein - wie bei einem Laptop, nur viel kleiner... Ich muß schon sagen, das ist eine recht aufwendige Art, Make-up zu verkaufen!"  
  
Michiru war am Ende ihrer Geduld. „Willst du damit sagen, du hast all das gesehen, und glaubst immer noch nichts?"  
  
„Wie ich schon sagte, irgendeine neue Art Computer. Das beeindruckt mich nicht besonders."  
  
„Dafür siehst du aber ziemlich blaß aus!" Michiru seufzte. „Du willst mir also nicht glauben?"  
  
„So nüchtern kaum. Gib mir ein Fläschchen Jacky und wir reden nochmal drüber."  
  
„Ach, vergiß es! Du wirst es schon noch glauben! Spätestens wenn uns die Dämonen angreifen! Versprich mir wenigstens, dass du den Schlüssel immer bei dir trägst!"  
  
„Ich kann doch nicht mit einem Lippenstift in der Tasche rumlaufen! Wie sieht denn das aus? Stell dir mal vor, ich lerne eine hübsche Frau kennen und sie findet dieses Ding bei mir!"  
  
Michirus Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Du willst also hübsche Frauen kennenlernen, ja?"  
  
Haruka erkannte alle Anzeichen eines heraufziehenden Sturms. Offensichtlich hatte sie etwas falsches gesagt. „Äh... nein? Will ich nicht?"  
  
„Willst du nicht, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist!"  
  
Alles gute Zureden half nichts. Haruka weigerte sich schlichtweg, den 'Lippenstift' auszuprobieren oder an ihr angebliches Schicksal zu glauben. Sie erklärte sich schließlich allerdings bereit, den kleinen Schlüssel immer bei sich zu tragen - wohl nur um Michiru davon abzuhalten, weiter auf sie einzureden.   
  
Weitere zwei Wochen vergingen und Michiru vermied es tunlichst, noch einmal auf die Schlüssel zu sprechen zu kommen. Haruka würde ihr erst glauben, wenn sie ihre Feinde mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte.   
  
Es war der letzte Sonntag vor Ferienbeginn, als die beiden im Park spazieren gingen.   
  
Michiru hatte sich bei Haruka eingehängt und den Kopf an ihre Schulter gelegt und lachte über die Witze, die Haruka über vorbeigehende Passanten machte.   
  
Den ganzen Tag über hatte die Sonne auf einem dunkelblauen geschienen, doch jetzt zogen plötzlich dunkle Wolken auf, die Michiru nur allzu bekannt vorkamen. Es begann zu nieseln und schnell waren sie alleine im Park. Haruka legte den Arm um Michiru. „Wir gehen vielleicht auch besser. Wenn ich mir jetzt eine Erkältung hole, kann ich das Rennen nächste Woche vergessen."  
  
Michiru musste grinsen. Jeder ihrer früheren Freunde hätte sich überschlagen vor Höflichkeit und erklärt, er wäre nur um ihre Gesundheit besorgt. Haruka hingegen dachte nur an ihr Motorrad. Sie war eben nahezu zwanghaft ehrlich und würde niemals etwas sagen, das sie nicht ehrlich meinte. Sie überschlug sich vor Komplimenten, wenn Michiru ihr in einem neuen Kleid besonders gut gefiel - und konnte sie genau so gut drei Tage lang ignorieren, wenn an ihrem Auto etwas repariert werden musste.   
  
Es kam starker Wind auf und der Regen wurde stärker. Um so erstaunter war sie, dass sie die beiden dunklen Gestalten, die etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihnen plötzlich aufgetaucht waren, so deutlich erkennen konnten.  
  
Sie waren beide deutlich größer als Haruka, ihre kohlschwarze Haut war von glühenden Rissen durchzogen und ihre Augen glommen in rußigem Rot, von den langen Fangzähnen troff blutiger Speichel. Die Arme gingen beinahe bis hinunter zu den Knien, die Hände und Füße waren klauenbewährt, ihre roten Haare loderten im Wind wie Feuer.   
  
Michiru schrie auf. „Haruka! Siehst du sie? Glaubst du mir jetzt?"  
  
Haruka zeigte sich unbeeindruckt.„Kostüme, na und? Kommt demnächst ein neuer Horrorfilm raus oder so?"  
  
„Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?" Michiru holte eilig den Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und hielt ihn hoch. „Macht der Neptun-Nebel - MACH AUF!"  
  
Verwundert starrte Haruka auf die bunten Farbwirbel, die ihre Freundin plötzlich umgaben, stellte entrüstet fest, dass sie dennoch erkennen konnte, dass Michiru plötzlich vollkommen nackt war. Die Wirbel schlangen sich fester um Michirus Körper, bedeckten ihn jetzt vollständig und zogen sich schließlich zurück, ein weißblaues Trikot zurücklassend. Ein schmaler Goldreif lag um Michirus Stirn und eine seltsame Aura umgab sie.   
  
Haruka wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Was zur Hölle soll das?"  
  
„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Hast du nichts von dem geglaubt, was der Spiegel dir gezeigt hat? Nimm deinen Schlüssel und verwandle dich!"  
  
„Das werde ich nicht tun!"  
  
„Haruka! Bitte!"  
  
„Nein! So einen Blödsinn mach ich nicht mit!"  
  
„Haruka! Die bringen uns um!"  
  
In der Tat waren die beiden seltsamen Gestalten inzwischen bedrohlich nahe gekommen. Der größere der beiden bleckte die Zähne zu einem abscheulichen Grinsen, seine Stimme klang dröhnend und verzerrt. „Eine Sailor-Kriegerinn, die sich ihrer Bestimmung verweigert - klasse. Schon lange keinen Kampf mehr so leicht gewonnen..."  
  
Er schnellte nach vorne und seine Faust traf Haruka schmerzhaft mitten ins Gesicht. Haruka landete schwer auf dem Boden. Ihr Kiefer schmerzte und ihr Kopf dröhnte und nur mühsam kam sie wieder auf die Beine.   
  
Die Dämonen standen abwartend und hofften offensichtlich auf Gegenwehr.  
  
„Du musst dich verwandeln!" schrie Michiru ihre Freundin an, doch Haruka schüttelte eigensinnig den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das irgendwie hilft!"  
  
„Tu es einfach!"  
  
Haruka warf einen Blick auf die beiden grinsenden Dämonen und sah dann zurück zu ihrer Freundin, die sichtlich kurz davor war, die Geduld zu verlieren.  
  
Sie seufzte und holte ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche. „Okay, Lippenstift, dann mach mal!"  
  
„Haruka!"  
  
„Was denn?"  
  
„Mach es ordentlich!"  
  
„Was stimmt denn nicht?"  
  
„Es heißt „Macht des Uranus-Nebels, mach auf!"  
  
„Mach auf? Wer hat sich denn das ausgedacht? Warum nicht mach zu? Oder..."  
  
„Sag's einfach!"  
  
Haruka schüttelte sich angewidert. „Ich hoffe, es sieht mich niemand. Also gut. Macht des Uranus-Nebel, MACH AUS!... äh... AUF!"  
  
Der Schlüssel schien nicht kleinlich zu sein. Trotz dieses kleinen Versprechers nahm die Verwandlung ihren Lauf.   
  
Ohne selbst etwas dazu zu tun, begann sie sich zu bewegen, ihre Kleidung verschwand und ein Trikot, ähnlich dem Michirus, erschien an ihrem Körper.  
  
Der kleinere Dämon sah seinen Kollegen an. „Müssen wir uns das wirklich ansehen? Die brauchen ja ewig!"  
  
„Ja, müssen wir. Das gehört zum Job."  
  
Die Verwandlung war beendet und Haruka war knallrot im Gesicht. „Das ist ja so peinlich! Diese ganze Zappelei kommt völlig von alleine!"  
  
Dann sah sie an herunter und wurde schlagartig bleich. Weißblaues Trikot mit riesiger Schleife vor der Brust, peinlich kurzes Röckchen, Handschuhe und niedrige Stiefel. Sie griff nach ihrem Rock und versuchte krampfhaft, ihn weiter nach unten zu ziehen. „Das geht so nicht! Ich bin ja fast nackt!"  
  
„Haruka! Stell dich nicht an, wie ein kleines Mädchen!"  
  
„Ich seh aus wie eine gottverdammte Ballerina!"  
  
Der kleinere Dämon trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Ich möchte ja nicht stören - aber können wir jetzt vielleicht anfangen? Ich hab noch einen Friseurtermin!"  
  
Michiru funkelte ihn wütend an und musste sich im gleichen Moment vor dem Blitz in Sicherheit bringen, den er auf sie schleuderte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie noch, wie der zweite Dämon erneut auf Haruka losging, dann musste sie sich auf ihren eigenen Gegner konzentrieren. Der Dämon war schnell und behende, die Blitze, die er auf sie warf, rissen Löcher in Boden und Bäume, wo immer sie hin trafen. Er ließ ihr kaum Zeit, zu überlegen, attackierte sie gnadenlos. Ihre ersten beiden Angriffe gingen ins leere, so hastig hatte sie handeln müssen, doch sie brachten den Dämon so weit aus dem Konzept, dass er für einen Moment inne hielt.   
  
Michiru nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihre Kräfte zu sammeln. Sie spürte, wie die Wogen der Macht ihren Körper durchfluteten. Wasser umwirbelte sie, konzentrierte sich in ihren Händen zu einem Abbild Neptuns. Ihre Stimme war kraftvoll und auf seltsame Art nur zum Teil ihre eigene, als sie rief: „NEPTUN! Flieg und Sieg!"  
  
Sie warf den Planeten, er wuchs im Flug und hüllte den vor Entsetzen schreienden Dämon ein, bevor er in einen Regen aus tausenden kleiner Wassertropfen explodierte.   
  
Von dem Dämon war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.   
  
Michiru atmete schwer, die Euphorie ihres ersten Kampfes nahm sie völlig ein und plötzlich wusste sie, dass es das war, wofür sie geboren war.   
  
Sie hatte ihren Gegner förmlich pulverisiert und nun Zeit, einen Blick auf Haruka zu werfen. Sie und „ihr" Dämon führten einen seltsamen Tanz auf. Die dunkle Gestalt warf mit kleinen, leuchtenden Energieblitzen und Haruka vollführte Verrenkungen und Sprünge um ihnen auszuweichen.   
  
Michiru verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie streng an. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wie es geht! Du musst die Kraft deines Planeten einsetzen!"  
  
„Nein, das werde ich bestimmt nicht! Ich glaube nicht an sowas! Und an Dämonen glaub ich auch nicht!"  
  
Damit stürzte sie sich ungestüm auf ihren Gegner, warf ihn, die schmerzhaften Energieentladungen ignorierend, zu Boden und begann, auf ihn einzuschlagen.   
  
Michiru sah ihr eine Weile lang irritiert wie verärgert zu.   
  
Dann drehte sie sich kopfschüttelnd um. „Ich geh mir ein Eis holen. Soll ich dir eins mitbringen?"  
  
„Du siehst doch, dass ich beschäftigt bin!"  
  
Michiru ließ sie mit ihrem Spielkameraden allein um sich bei einem Kiosk in der Nähe ein Erdbeereis zu kaufen. Der Dämon schien nicht besonders stark und Haruka würde schon mit ihm fertig werden. Vermutlich hatte sie den Kerl längst erledigt, wenn sie zurück war.   
  
Das Bild, das sich ihr bei ihrer Rückkehr bot, war allerdings wenig ermutigend.   
  
Der Dämon lag benommen am Boden und Haruka stand über ihm und vollführte seltsame Bewegungen mit Händen und Armen, als wolle sie ihn mit Luft bewerfen.   
  
Michiru blinzelte. „Haruka, was machst du da? Soll er sich noch erkälten bevor du ihn vernichtest?"  
  
„Aber ich versuche doch, ihn zu vernichten! Ich mag nur nicht diesen dummen Satz dazu sagen!"  
  
„Was ist denn so schlimm an 'Uranus, flieg und sieg!'?"  
  
„Es ist kindisch! Wenn ich schon aussehen muß wie ein kleines Mädchen, will ich nicht auch noch so klingen!"  
  
„Anders wird es aber nicht gehen!"  
  
Tatsächlich kam der Dämon gerade wieder auf die Beine und machte sich bereit, Haruka erneut anzugreifen.   
  
Harukas Augen verdunkelten sich vor Zorn. „Dann prügel ich ihn halt tot!" fauchte sie und begann, mit beiden Fäusten auf ihn einzuschlagen.  
  
(Ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher, ob es wirklich 'Uranus, flieg und sieg' heißt. Hier bin ich allerdings gerne bereit, mich von eventuellen Lesern eines besseren belehren zu lassen.)  
  
Michiru sah ihr eine Weile lang zu. „Es wird nichts." stellte sie ruhig fest. „Merkst du das nicht? Du kannst ihn so nicht töten!"  
  
Nach einigen Minuten sinnloser Prügelei gab Haruka es auf. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden sinken um sich eine Atempause zu gönnen.   
  
Michiru warf den Stiel ihres Eises beiseite und sah sie streng an. „Siehst du es endlich ein? Jetzt wirf schon deinen dummen Planeten, damit wir nach Hause kommen!"  
  
Leise stöhnend richtete sich der Dämon auf. „Du solltest auf deine Freundin hören, weißt du?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Entweder du läßt mich jetzt laufen, oder du leierst diesen Uranus-Kram runter und machst dem ganzen ein Ende - ich hab auch nicht ewig Zeit!"  
  
Knurrend richtete Haruka sich auf und hob die Arme. „Dann, verdammt noch mal, URANUS! Sieg und Flieg!"  
  
Ihre Wut verlieh dem Angriff unglaubliche Kräfte und wo eben noch der Dämon gesessen hatte, war jetzt nur noch ein zwei Meter tiefer Krater.  
  
Michiru zitterten die Knie. „Du meine Güte! Meinst du nicht, du hast etwas übertrieben?"  
  
„Er ging mir irgendwie auf die Nerven! Was ist, können wir jetzt nach Hause gehen? Irgendwie hab ich Hunger."  
  
Michiru musste lachen. Natürlich brachte Haruka es nicht fertig zuzugeben, dass sie unrecht gehabt hatte. Naja, hauptsache, sie würde ihr Schicksal in Zukunft nicht mehr in Frage stellen.   
  
Sie wollt sich schon zum gehen umwenden, als ihr Blick erneut an Haruka hängenblieb.  
  
Unter seltsamen Verrenkungen fingerte sie an ihrem Rücken herum.   
  
Michiru seufzte. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"  
  
„Das Ding muß doch irgendwo einen Reißverschluß haben! Ich will hier raus! Und wo sind überhaupt meine Kleider?"  
  
Michiru seufzte erneut. „Es ist ganz einfach, Haruka, du musst dich nur einen Moment konzentrieren. Sieh her!"  
  
Michirus Blick wurde seltsam abwesend, dann schien sie zu schimmern, zu verschwimmen und stand kurz darauf wieder in ihrem gelben Sommerkleid vor Haruka.   
  
„Ah." machte Haruka wenig beeindruckt. Kurz darauf verschwamm auch ihre Kleidung und ihr Anzug kehrte zurück. Sie beäugte ihn mißtrauisch.   
  
„Ich muß doch sehen, ob alles wieder da ist!" erklärte sie auf Michirus irritierte Frage „Wenn ich die Hose vergessen hätte, sähe ich jetzt ziemlich dumm aus, oder?"  
  
„Komm jetzt, Haruka!"  
  
„Meinst du, ich kann mit diesem Lippenstift sprechen, dass ich in Zukunft vielleicht eine Hose statt dieses Röckchens bekomme?"  
  
„Harukaaa...!"  
  
Ende des zweiten Teils  
  
Dieses war der zweite Streich und der dritte... wie auch immer. Ich habe noch nicht die geringste Vorstellung, was im nächsten Teil passieren wird. Vielleicht hat ja jemand einen Vorschlag!? 


End file.
